You
by Agnar Ionwyn
Summary: Mungkin suatu saat, dimana kita sedikit lebih tua dan pikiran kita sedikit lebih damai, kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan mungkin saat itu, aku akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk mu dan kau akan menjadi yang terbaik untukku. BTS fanfic. MinYoon, NamJin, V, Hoseok dan Jungkook. BL. Enjoy


**You**

All Bangtan Boys members belong to their rightful family and BigHit enterprise.

She by Doodie Clark belong to Doodie Clark.

Boys x Boys

Don't like, don't read.

Please enjoy~

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat dia membenci ku karena kau lemah. Apa yang sudah kau katakan padanya sehingga dia begitu marah padaku? Bagus sekali, kau sudah berhasil mengadu domba kami hanya karena perasaan mu sendiri!" Ucap dia yang menyalahkan Yoongi karena Ia membenci Yoongi tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan apapun dari seseorang yang dulu adalah orang yang paling Ia sayangi seperti kakaknya sendiri. Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam, melihat surat permintaan maaf nya dirobek dan dibuang ke tempat sampah di depan matanya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Yang Ia tahu, Ia bersalah, Ia yang menjadi penjahat di cerita mereka. Dan Yoongi mulai membenci dirinya sejak hari itu.

.

.

"Kalau kau pergi dari sisi ku, maka lebih baik aku mati saja.." ucap dia yang Yoongi sendiri tidak tahu apakah Ia benar – benar menyayangi Yoongi atau hanya ingin memanfaatkan keadaan Yoongi yang semakin membenci dirinya sendiri untuk dikendalikan dengan rasa bersalah yang menjejal hatinya.

"Aku membenci mu! Setelah semua yang telah ku berikan pada mu kau meninggalkan ku begitu saja! Mati kau sana!" ucap dia, orang yang sama, yang mengaku akan mati jika Yoongi pergi meninggalkannya. Yang nyatanya hanya mengincar harta milik Yoongi saja. Yang nyatanya sedang hidup baik – baik saja setelah mereka berpisah dan tidak peduli terhadap kerusakan mental yang dia lakukan pada Yoongi. Yoongi trauma, dan untuk kesekian kalinya Ia semakin membenci dirinya, merutuki kisah cinta nya yang tidak juga membaik dan semakin menyedihkan.

.

.

"Maaf.. Tapi aku.. Sudah tidak merasakan apa – apa lagi jika bersama mu, makanya aku.. Pergi dengannya. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan luapan emosi mu.. Maaf.. Semoga kau bisa berbahagia.." ucap dia yang setelah 3 tahun menjadi milik Yoongi, memutuskan untuk menjadi kekasih orang lain di belakang Yoongi ketika Yoongi dengan susah payah membangun kepercayaannya lagi terhadap orang lain dan juga dirinya sendiri. Semua usahanya runtuh begitu saja, dan Yoongi yang sudah sangat membenci dirinya sendiri menjadi semakin tertutup dan putus asa.

.

.

Dari serangkaian kisah cintanya yang menyedihkan dan seringkali membuat hidupnya berantakan, ada satu orang yang setia menemani dan menjaga nya disisinya. Seseorang yang, entah sejak kapan, Yoongi cintai. Yang bahkan Yoongi sendiri pun tidak menyadari perasaannya terhadap orang itu. Yang Ia tahu, Yoongi merasa aman dengan nya. Yoongi merasa segala peringatan dan kata – kata nya menjaga nya dari hal lebih buruk yang dapat menimpanya. Seseorang itu juga lah yang menarik Yoongi dari dia yang hanya menginginkan hartanya. Seseorang yang selalu berkata pada dunia bahwa dia adalah orang brengsek dan jahat, dan pernyataan itu yang selalu disangkal oleh Yoongi. Seseorang yang hampir mati karena depresi. Seseorang yang menurut Yoongi jauh lebih kuat dari nya karena Ia bisa bertahan melalui tekanan hidup. Seseorang yang selalu ingin Yoongi jaga seperti Ia menjaga Yoongi selama ini. Seseorang yang selalu bisa Yoongi andalkan jika logika nya tidak lagi berjalan. Seseorang yang selalu ingin Yoongi buat tersenyum dengan memberikan segala hal yang disukainya. Seseorang yang bernama Kim Namjoon.

Mungkin setelah kau membaca semua ini maka kau merasa bahwa Yoongi memang seharusnya bersama dengan Namjoon, bukan? Tapi dunia tidak berjalan seperti itu. Hati Namjoon sudah dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh seseorang yang bahkan Namjoon sendiri tidak bisa miliki. Seseorang dengan nama Kim Seokjin. Saat Yoongi pertama kali mengenal Namjoon dan Seokjin, mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih. Dan entah apa yang memisahkan mereka, Yoongi hanya tahu bahwa Seokjin melukai hati Namjoon hingga Namjoon hampir kehilangan nyawa nya. Jika saja Yoongi ada di sisi Namjoon saat itu maka Ia tidak segan – segan untuk memburu Seokjin dan meluapkan segala amarahnya pada namja yang lebih tua itu karena telah berani menyakiti Namjoon sedemikian parah hingga Ia mengalami gangguan emosional.

Sekian waktu telah berlalu, Namjoon telah memaafkan Seokjin dan menyatukan Yoongi dengan Seokjin dengan dasar bahwa mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling berharga bagi Namjoon. Yoongi berusaha menerima kenyataan itu. Kenyataan pedih bahwa lagi – lagi cinta nya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bahwa lagi – lagi kisah cinta nya harus kandas begitu saja. Meski begitu, Ia tetap senang karena Namjoon banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi membutuhkan Namjoon, begitu pula sebaliknya. Meski sebenarnya Namjoon bisa saja menjadikan Yoongi miliknya, Ia tidak bisa. Memiliki mindset bahwa Ia orang jahat dan brengsek membuat nya takut melukai Yoongi, dan Ia merasa lebih baik begini. Lebih baik dekat tanpa terikat hubungan apa – apa. Toh selama beberapa tahun ini pun semuanya berjalan baik – baik saja dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti ini. Yang luput dari perhatian Namjoon adalah perasaan yang Yoongi pendam selama ini. Rasa sayangnya, dan pertarungannya dengan ego nya sendiri antara mengedepankan persahabatannya dengan Namjoon atau mengungkapkan semuanya dengan sedikit harapan bahwa Namjoon akan menerima nya sebagai milik nya.

Hal lain yang luput dari perhatian Namjoon adalah perasaan campur aduk yang Yoongi rasakan tiap kali namja kesayangannya itu bercerita tentang Seokjin. Seokjin ini, Seokjin itu. Bagaimana Seokjin, meskipun sudah tidak memiliki status apa – apa dengan Namjoon, masih memperlakukan namja kesayangan Yoongi itu seperti kekasihnya. Bagaimana Seokjin masih memperhatikan Namjoon ketika Seokjin sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi, sampai Yoongi tidak tahu sampai kapan Ia bisa bertahan dan tetap tenang ketika setiap kali nama itu meluncur dari bibir Namjoon. Rasanya Yoongi ingin mencakar muka seseorang atau menusuk dirinya sendiri hanya supaya rasa sakit itu beralih ke fisiknya dibanding ke hati atau pikirannya yang sudah rusak.

Bahwasanya berpura pura kuat itu butuh usaha super, terutama jika sumber rasa sakit itu ada dihadapannya dan Yoongi tidak bisa melakukan apa apa untuk mengubah itu. Terutama jika sumber rasa sakit itu adalah hal yang paling Ia inginkan selama ini. Rasa sakitnya berlipat ganda. Jantung yang berdebar terlalu keras tiap kali melihat senyuman tersungging di bibir Namjoon ketika Ia dengan semangat menceritakan Seokjin pada Yoongi membuat nafasnya tercekat dan menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman pun bahkan sulit. Yang bisa Yoongi lakukan hanya menjauh sementara untuk bisa bernafas sedikit lebih lega. Walaupun pada kenyataannya ketika matahari sudah berlalu menggelapkan hari dan Ia terjaga sendirian, nafasnya akan kembali tercekat oleh perasaan sakit yang kembali menghantui.

Seperti sebuah doa yang di dengar oleh Tuhan, datanglah hari dimana Yoongi bisa bersama Namjoon tanpa Seokjin. Walaupun Yoongi tahu Seokjin akan tampil di acara hari ini dan Namjoon mungkin datang karena Seokjin, bukan karena ia ingin pergi dengan Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi diam saja, dan Ia senang dengan harapan hanya untuk hari ini, Namjoon akan berada di dekatnya tanpa gangguan siapapun, seolah mengesampingkan kenyataan yang Yoongi tahu sejak lama bahwa tidak semudah itu namja kesayangannya bisa _move on_ dari Seokjin.

Tapi nyatanya doa nya yang terkabul menjadi bumerang bagi Yoongi. Seharian ini yang ada di benak Namjoon tetap saja Seokjin, meskipun yang menggenggam tangannya dan juga seharian berada di sisinya adalah Yoongi. Bahkan ketika mereka hendak istirahat dan menungu makanan datang ke meja mereka, hal yang paling pertama diucapkan Namjoon ketika mereka duduk adalah :

"Apa Seokjin sudah makan siang ya?" dan hati Yoongi pun hancur berantakan. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi nya lagi dan rasanya Ia ingin pulang saja secepatnya. Ia tidak ingin berada di dekat Namjoon jika Ia masih terus membicarakan Seokjin.

"Ah tapi dia juga pasti tidak akan memikirkan hal itu tentangku, untuk apa aku memikirkannya. Haha.." Namjoon tertawa getir, tidak menyadari aura Yoongi yang sudah mendung dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tersenyum dan tidak menangis. Hal yang selama ini membuat Yoongi bertahan adalah senyum Namjoon. Senyum yang membuatnya bahagia karena memang Yoongi menyukai senyuman namja kesayangannya itu, namun senyum yang sama yang juga membuat batinnya tersiksa karena senyum itu hanya akan muncul ketika Namjoon bercerita tentang Seokjin.

Yoongi sadar betul bahwa Ia tidak kuat dengan alkohol. Tapi hari itu, dengan perasaannya yang kalut dan kacau Ia membeli sebotol sake. Ia membagi nya dengan Namjoon ketika mereka berjalan pulang ke rumah Yoongi, setelah sebelumnya Namjoon meminta ijin untuk pulang terlebih dulu pada Seokjin yang masih ada di belakang panggung.

Sesampainya di rumah, Yoongi langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa Ia butuh mandi pada Namjoon dan membiarkan namja itu menunggu di kamarnya. Namjoon tidak tahu bahwa Yoongi hanya ingin berpisah dari Namjoon untuk beberapa saat, untuk menangis dan kembali membangun pertahanannya yang runtuh hanya supaya namja kesayangannya itu tidak tahu bahwa Ia hancur karena Namjoon.

"Jika terus begini lama – lama aku bisa gila.." Yoongi bermonolog, hampir berbisik, ketika air dingin membasahi kepalanya dan menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya. Setelah dirasa dirinya cukup tenang, Ia segera menyelesaikan kegiatan mandi nya dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mata yang, sayangnya, masih sedikit bengkak. Namjoon yang memang selalu peka dengan perubahan pada Yoongi tiap kali mereka berdua langsung menyadari mata Yoongi yang bengkak. Namjoon pun menghampiri Yoongi dan mengusak rambut hitamnya yang basah dengan lembut.

"Hei.. Kau kenapa..?" tanya Namjoon bingung. Yoongi terlihat baik – baik saja seharian ini, lalu kenapa namja manis di hadapannya terlihat begitu kusut dan berantakan? Padahal Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Dan saat itu juga, entah karena masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol atau tidak, Yoongi tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang semakin deras berjatuhan ketika Namjoon mulai panik dan memeluknya.

"Kenapa, Yoongi? Kau kenapa..?" setelah dirasa namja manis itu sedikit lebih tenang, Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku.. Hanya kesal.. Sejak lama.. Dan aku.. Tidak bisa lagi menahannya.." ucap Yoongi diantara nafasnya yang masih tersengal – sengal. Terbiasa dipojokkan membuat Yoongi masih bisa berbohong meskipun emosi nya meluap – luap. Namjoon kembali memeluk Yoongi untuk menenangkannya, Ia tahu benar bahwa Yoongi memang bukan orang yang pandai untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya dan hanya memendamnya hingga suatu saat perasaan – perasaan itu terlalu berat untuk ditahan dan meluap seperti saat ini.

Setelah Namjoon yakin Yoongi sudah lebih tenang, Ia pun pamit pulang. Meninggalkan Yoongi di rumah sendirian dengan perasaan kosong dan kebas. Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur kesayangannya dan merasa sangat bodoh telah membiarkan Namjoon melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Ia takut Namjoon akan bertanya lebih jauh walau Yoongi tahu Namjoon bukan orang yang akan memaksanya untuk cerita. Sebenarnya pelatuk dari emosi Yoongi yang tidak lagi bisa dikontrol adalah pembicaraan mereka di jalan pulang tadi.

.

" _Iya, dia sudah putus dengan kekasih barunya" jantung Yoongi terasa berpacu semakin cepat ketika sebelumnya sempat terhenti sesaat ketika fakta itu meluncur dari bibir Namjoon. Jika Yoongi merasa sedikit aman karena mengetahui Seokjin sudah menjadi milik orang lain, maka kali ini tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Namjoon dan Seokjin jika seandainya Namjoon memutuskan untuk kembali bersama Seokjin. Hal itu yang membuat Yoongi semakin kalut dan ketakutan bahwa Namjoon akan pergi melupakannya ketika Ia kembali dengan Seokjin._

" _Kau ini, sudah tahu tidak kuat alkohol malah minum – minum. Sini berikan" Namjoon merebut botol sake milik Yoongi dan menenggak sebagian isinya agar Yoongi tidak menghabiskannya sendirian. Yoongi hanya tertawa bodoh, berusaha sekuat batinnya untuk tidak megungkapkan segalanya saat ini juga. Tentang perasaannya, kecemburuannya, rasa sakitnya, yang selama ini berhasil Ia sembunyikan dari Namjoon._

" _Mungkin jika aku sudah mabuk dan Seokjin ada disini aku bisa saja menciumnya haha" ucap Namjoon, yang lagi – lagi membuat Yoongi hancur untuk ke sekian kalinya hari itu. Mungkin Yoongi juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Namjoon saat ini jika saja Ia tidak terlalu banyak berpikir dan menimbang – nimbang berbagai macam hal. Persahabatan mereka dipertaruhkan, dan Yoongi berusaha tetap sadar agar Ia tidak kehilangan satu – satunya jembatan yang menghubungkannya dengan namja kesayangannya itu hanya karena Ia mabuk. Itu hal konyol._

 _._

Yoongi, yang merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan hilang, dengan perasaan kosong mengirimkan sebuah chat pada Namjoon. Ia sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang Ia lakukan. Ia hanya bergerak mengikuti impuls dan kata hati nya.

To : Namjoonie

I love you

Dan seolah menepis rasa penasarannya akan jawaban Namjoon, Yoongi memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya yang terasa perih dan lelah, dan berusaha untuk tidur. Berharap esok hari Ia akan sedikit merasa lebih baik dari hari ini. Emosinya yang meluap menguras tenaganya dan hal itu pula yang Yoongi benci. Ia tidak suka membuang tenaganya karena emosi. Tapi Ia baru saja melakukan itu dan Yoongi ingin malam segera berakhir. Ia ingin hari itu segera berakhir. Keadaan kamarnya yang terlalu sunyi membuat pikiran Yoongi semakin brutal dan berisik, membuatnya semakin tidak bisa tidur. Yoongi pun mengambil mp3 player nya dan tidak sengaja memutar sebuah lagu milik Doodie Clark yang berjudul _She_.

 _Am I allowed to look at her like that?_

 _Could it be wrong, when she's just so nice to look at?_

 _And she smells like lemongrass and sleep_

 _She tastes like apple juice and peach_

 _You would find her in a polaroid picture_

 _And she means everything to me_

 _I'd never tell_

 _No I'd never say a word_

 _And oh it aches_

 _But it feels oddly good to hurt_

 _She smells like lemongrass and sleep_

 _She tastes like apple juice and peach_

 _You would find her in a polaroid picture_

 _And she means everything to me_

 _And I'll be okay_

 _Admiring from afar_

 _Cause even when she's next to me_

 _We could not be more far apart_

 _Cause she tastes like birthday cake and storytime and fall_

 _But to her_

 _I taste of nothing at all_

 _Cause she smells like lemongrass and sleep_

 _She tastes like apple juice and peach_

 _You would find her in a polaroid picture_

 _And she means everything to me_

* * *

Hi hi, I'm back!

I haven't update Living With Depression yet, but worry not, I already made a draft of a few chapters for it. I type this up and it will probably become another multi chapter fic so I'm sorry if I rather jump updates here and there. I'm trying to fit in some time and increase my mood to continue both stories so please forgive me for lack updates. :')

I'm into mental health issues lately so I'm sorry if I bringing them up in my recent fics and Yoongi always be the one who get it. Sorry, Suga baby, I just love you too much :"D

There will be MinYoon moments in upcoming chapters don't worry. Thank you for reading! I really appreciate your reviews :"D

-Ches A-


End file.
